


It's Only Fair

by Sup_Doyle (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Café, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sup_Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one flirt with a customer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Fair

The room is spinning.

Everything's falling.  
  
Am I falling?  
  
_Bang_  
  
“Holy shit Lexa are you okay?” she hears Anya say, it sounds distant. Loud.  
  
No, not really.  
  
“Mm,” Lexa manages a grumble.  
  
The next thing she remembers is puking, she feels her hair tugged out of her face, the sensation of acid running up her throat starts again; gross.  
  
Pounding, this hurts, everything hurts.

* * *

  
She tries to open her eyes but the familiar sting of getting up way too early, or too late; it doesn't matter, she's up now.  
“Anya…”  
“...Yeah?”  
“What the fuck happened last night.”  
“Beer.”  
Ahh, that makes sense-It all makes sense now.  
“Do I wanna’ know?” Lexa questioned  
“I can't remember.” Anya sighed “We never can.”  
  
She’s right. She’s always right.  
Lexa got up from the bed, hand on head waiting for the pulsing to calm down so she can get up, make some breakfast and realise she actually has shit to do today.

* * *

  
Octavia had forced her to somewhat get up-also known as ‘she ran into my room and jumped on the bed to shake me till I get up,  
she really wanted to sleep in, but Octavia had other plans, she was freaking out about ‘Raven being gone’ or something.  
…  
“Raven’s gone!?” Clarke loudly questioned “Jesus, no, she’s not slept with Finn again?” it was a recurring thing, Raven really really liked this, for lack of a better word, prick, he continuously cheated, each time Raven took him back, and each time Octavia and Clarke had to help her with the mess he makes.  
“God, I hope not. Bell was with us last night, I’ll call him.” Octavia picked up her mobile to type in the password that everyone already knew: 0000. The sound of buttons and beeps and the slow tone of the ringing almost coaxed Clarke to bed, almost.  
  
“BELL” Octavia sounded exasperated as Clarke widened her eyes, she’d almost forgotten that Octavia was even there “Why isn't he picking up? What an-”  
**Yeah?** He sounded tired, even from where Clarke was he sounded tired.  
“Bell! Okay, awesome-Tell me you know where Raven is?”  
**It's 10 am. Why would I know where-**  
“Never mind, do you know where she went home?”  
**Actually, I think I do.**  
“You gonna tell me?” Octavia fiddled with Clarke's blanket, Clarke now propped on her elbow; listening.  
 **Jasper and Monty, Xbox night, Minecraft and COD games till 4 am. Seriously have you not seen the Whatsapp group?**  
“No?” Octavia said, now perplexed “What's happening?”  
 **Go see for yourself.** He hung up Clarke got her phone out, doing the little pattern, readying for the mess of messages  
“Oh God.” They shared looks,  
(5540) messages 5526 just from one chat.  
The chats name was Baes with a little happy devil face emoji they used it to talk within their friend group, with some members more active than others. The members were  
Clarke,  
Octavia,  
666Memetrain (Raven),  
Monty_ 3,  
Jas_J,  
Bellamy707,  
And Murphyboi.  
  
All of the messages were audios of Jasper trying to scare Murphy or telling horrendous jokes and random words resembling that of when a cat walked on your keyboard and sometimes pictures, one of Monty asleep drooling with pen all over his face, or videos, including one of raven kicking a cardboard box then falling over.  
“This is a disaster.” Octavia was attempting not to burst with laughter while Clarke was dying at the video of Raven, making sure it was saved, finding it even more hilarious after realising they had written ‘Finn >:O’ on the box.

The drowsiness almost lost from the room at the light from the morning sun drifted into their room.  
“Wanna’ get some donuts or something? Coffee?” Octavia offered, pulling her socks on, completely awake after the laughing fit.

“I'm up for that, give me ten.” Clarke agreed practically rolling off her bed. She'll need that coffee.

* * *

  
“Lexa.” She had only just opened the damn door “I need you on this shift, we’re getting a lot of visitors.” She smiled and nodded at her boss,

Miss. Alie. She smiled and was all around polite, but her vibe made Lexa wonder. Lexa opened the little cafe door separating the customers from the registers and kitchen, scuffling her feet on the ground,

“Lincon,” she didn't feel as bad about the morning shift when he was in, he was a bright, simultaneously quiet and loud guy that had a really sweet side that he only showed to his parents, babies and any small animals, hell, big ones too. He smiled back at her nodding his head whilst he wiped down freshly washed dishes. Lexa was about to join him but she heard the ding signalling someone had entered so she took off out the kitchen back to behind the register,  
she did the all too infamous ‘Hello I'm here to get paid so I'm smiling at you’ face as best she could. Two women were idly chatting, walking to the counter and stopped-ready to order  
“I’d like a Coffee, milk and sugar, and she’ll have a black coffee and donut.” said a very, very attractive woman. Her hair looked almost like a wavy mess and served her blue eyes well.  
“Coming up.” she scrawled the order down on a note and watched the girl walk away, her friend seemed to be nudging her and teasing her as Lexa walked into the kitchen giving Maya the order while Lincon had the soft almost embarrassed face he gets when someone ties a puppy outside-Lexa looked through the lightly tinted blue window that separates the kitchen and the main Cafe, but there was no puppy, she would’ve asked but her eyes caught the blonde woman and they shared one of those awkward yet not moments. She looked away.

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
